Inazuma Eleven Torture Game
by roeru
Summary: Inspired by other daring Inazuma Eleven games :   Contains Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yusuki: Okay! Endou-kun, please do the disclaimers!

Endou: This show does not belong to Author-kun!

Yusuki: There we go! Now, on with the show!

* * *

IN11 fan: Ladies and gentlemen, hang on to your seats. This will be one heck of a show!

*Yusuki punches the "Announcer" out of her seat*

Yusuki: Geez you took my seat! *sits down and grabs the microphone* Okay guys! I present to you all… The IN11 Cast!

Random guy: Hey aren't you part of the IN11 cast?

*Yusuki grabs her cannon and shoots a light blue penguin at the man knocking him out*

Yusuki: I'm just an OC! Yeesh… Okay…from the beginning…I present to you all…The Inazuma Eleven cast!

*Hears yells and screams from the back door*

Yusuki: What the heck is going on there?

*The back door was slammed open as the IN11 cast rushes inside with Aoi (another OC) glaring at them in a dark aura like she had when they were still Dark Emperors*

Yusuki: Thanks Aoi!

Aoi: No problem!

Kazemaru: Aoi was so scary…*bites a handkerchief with fat chibi tears forming in his eyes*

Endou: Don't worry Kazemaru-kun! I'll protect you!

Kazemaru: *blushes*

Yusuki: Okay guys, save the mushy stuff for the dares…

IN11 cast: What mushy stuff! Aoi said there's candy here!

Yusuki: You guys are so gullible…Okay for today, the dare list will be coming from the beloved author herself. If someone comments a dare list in this chapter, that will be shown in the next chapter. Understood?

Fubuki: *raises hand* How long will this game go on?

Yusuki: I don't know…till the Author-kun gets tired… But I highly doubt that though…

IN11 cast: WHAAAAT?

Yusuki: Okay here's the list of dares for today!

1. Have Fudou and Sakuma fight over Kidou with only their favorite animal plushie!

2. I dare Kazemaru wear a bunny costume and put him in the same room as Drunken Endou!

3. I dare Burn to give Gazel a piggyback ride!

4. I dare Fubuki to act like Atsuya! If he refuses or fails, he would be tied and locked inside a room full of fangirls (Of course…Will be saved by Gouenji!)

Yusuki: Okaaaay! Fudou, Sakuma! Get you plushies ready!

Fudou: I will win this fight! *gets ready with his Purple Penguin Cannon*

Sakuma: You're going down Fudou! *Gets ready with his Green Penguin Cannon*

*And the fight begins!*

Kidou: *facepalms while blushing* I can't believe this…

Yusuki: Well…It's good to be loved Kidou! *ducks a penguin* While the fight is ongoing, let's do the next dare. ENDOU-KUN!

Endou: Huh?

Yusuki: It's your dare! *throws a bottle of root beer at Endou*

Endou: *Gets hit in the head by the bottle* W-Wah! *falls on the ground*

Kazemaru: E-Endou-kun!

Yusuki: And you Kazemaru! Here's you bunny costume! *shoves the costume to Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: No way in hell am I wearing this!

Yusuki: Don't make me get Aoi-chan to make you!

Kazemaru: Eep! Fine! * goes to the dressing room*

Yusuki: Endou! Don't make me shove the beer down your throat!

Endou: *looks at label* But this is root beer!

Yusuki: Who cares? It still has the word beer in it!

Endou: Fine! *drinks the root beer till the last drop*

Gouenji: Did it work?

Endou: *hiccups* Whaaadya looking at..?*hiccups then tries his best to keep himself from falling*

Gouenji: *sweatdrops* I take that as a yes…

Yusuki: Well now that's taken care of… KAZEMARU!

Kazemaru: *shyly goes out of the dressing room* this is ridiculous!

Yusuki: Oh blah blah blah your needs! Get in there! *pushes Kazemaru and Drunken Endou into a random room* Okaaay! *looks at the dare list* Gazel! Burn!

Gazel and Burn: Wha?

Yusuki: *hands pocky to Gazel* Time for your dare!

Gazel: I-I ain't doing that dare with him!

Burn: M-me too!

Yusuki: *Whacks their heads with a giant paper fan* Cowards!

Gazel and Burn: Ow! T_T

Yusuki: *carries Gazel bridal style* Just do the freaking dare! *throws Gazel on top of Burn*

Burn: God my back! T_T

Yusuki: Moving on…Fubuki-kun!

Fubuki: I-I can't act like Atsuya!

Yusuki: Act like him! *hands him a piece of paper* Author-kun made this script. If you could read this like how Atsuya would, you're off the hook.

Fubuki: Uh sure…*reads the script* Muahahahaha! I'm Atsuya! I'm the bestest Ace Striker in the entire universe Muahahahaha- *cough cough*

Everyone except Fubuki: *sweatdrops*

Fubuki: I told you! I seriously can't do this!

Yusuki: Continue!

Fubuki: *sigh and looks at script* What?

Yusuki: What?

Fubuki: It says here I have to make my hair look like Hiroto-kun's alien hair then eat Midorikawa-kun's hair like icecream…

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Yusuki: Well? Aren't you going to do that?

Fubuki: No way!

Yusuki: Okay…You failed to finish the dare so you have to be tied up in a room full of fangirls! *holds up rope*

Fubuki: Wait wait!

Yusuki: No waits! *opens door where Kazemaru and Endou were and pushed them out*

Kazemaru and Endou: H-Hey! *wears their clothes quickly *

Yusuki: Geez…I left you guys in there for about 5 minutes and you're already doing "It"

Kazemaru and Endou: *Blushes*

Yusuki: No matter then! *ties up Fubuki and throws him inside the room* Oy fangirls! Fubuki Shirou is in the room!

Fangirls: Waaaah! Fubuki-kun! *runs to the room*

Random Mailman: A message for Yusuki!

Yusuki: Uh…*lets the crazed fangirls in the room where Fubuki is then locks the door*

Fubuki: AAAAAH! COOTIES!

Yusuki: *gets mail from the mailman and slams the door* Ahem ahem…Author-kun says "Since Fubuki failed to do the Atsuya impersonation, Gouenji can't save him from the fangirls-

Gouenji: WHAAAAT?

Yusuki: Shut up I'm not done reading yet! "Instead of saving Fubuki, Gouenji has to go on a date with Toramaru and propose to him-

Gouenji and Toramaru: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Yusuki: I SAID SHUT UP! "If Toramaru refuses, well…He can go and save Fubuki…" That's what Author-kun says so whatever she says goes!

Toramaru: B-but I don't like Gouenji-san in that way! I like Tobitaka-san!

Gouenji: God (beep)!

Yusuki: *Whacks Goueni with a giant paper fan* You can't say bad words on the show!

Gouenji: Grr…*grabs Toramaru's wrist and stomps off*

Yusuki: C'mon guys in this room! *Everyone follows Yusuki and sees a lot of screens*

Hiroto: Hey look! There's Gouenji! *points to a screen*

Midorikawa: And Toramaru! *points to the same screen*

-With Gouenji and Toramaru—

Gouenji: *a dark aura appears and is chopping the food like he's killing someone*

Everyone watching the screen: *sweatdrops*

Toramaru: E-eto…Gouenji-san?

Gouenji: *gets a box from his pocket and kneels* Toramaru, will you marry me?

Toramaru: N-no…

Gouenji: Good. *throws the box and it hits a random guy*

Random guy: Hey! Watch where you throw your (beep)!

Yusuki: Random guy! You can't say bad words during the show! *hits screen with her giant paper fan*

Everyone except Yusuki:*sweatdrops*

Yusuki: Oh right! *reads the continuation of the mail* There's still more! Kidou will have to kiss who he likes more, Fudou or Sakuma. If he can't choose, he can just kiss Yusuki- WHAAAAT?

Kidou: *Thinks*

Sakuma: He's gonna kiss meeee!

Fudou: No mee!

Sakuma: Fudou!

Fudou: SAKUMA! *Penguin plushie fight again!*

Kidou: I can't choose…soo…*walks towards Yusuki and kisses her on the lips for 5 seconds*

Yusuki: W-Whaaaa? *blushes*

Sakuma and Fudou: Yusuki! *dark aura appears*

Yusuki: You'll pay for this Kidou!

Kidou: Fine…*kisses her again*

Yusuki: Stop kissing me (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)!

Sakuma and Fudou: You're going to pay Yusuki! *shoots penguins at her*

Yusuki: Well *ducks penguins* That's *duck* all for *ducks* Todaaaay! *gets hit by penguin*

Fudou: Bullseye!

Sakuma: I was the one that hit her!

Fudou: No me!

Sakuma: Fudou!

Fudou: SAKUMA! *PENGUIN FIGHT!*

Fubuki: Waaaaaah! HELP THE FANGIRLS ARE GETTING MY CLOTHES FOR SOUVENIRS!

Random Fangirl: I GOT HIS UNDERWEAR!

Gouenji: Gimme that ball! *gets a black soccer ball with white spots* Fiiiiiire Tornaaaedooo! *breaks down the door*

Fangirls: Yikes! It's Gouenji! RUUUUUN!

Yusuki: *sweatdrops then gets hit by another penguin* Okay that's it! *gets her light blue penguin cannon and joins the fight*

Burn: I feel so forgotten…

Gazel: Me too…

Hiroto: Me three…

Midorikawa: Me four…

Endou: *shrugs*

Kazemaru: *is sleeping*

Yusuki: Send us some dares *ducks penguin* and see you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuki: Disclaimers please!

Kazemaru: Inazuma Eleven doesn't belong to Author-kun!

Yusuki: Thank you! Let's get this show runnin'!

* * *

Yusuki: Welcome back guys!

Kazemaru: Not to be rude but…Where the hell are we?

Endou: It smells like rotten eggs in here! *covers his nose*

Author-kun: That hurts! T_T My house isn't that stinky…

Yusuki: Author-kun! *hugs Author-kun*

Author-kun: Yusuki-chaaaan! *hugs back*

*moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe moe*

In11 cast: *sweatdrop*

Author-kun: Before we start the dares, I have a VERY special dare prepared!

In11 cast: What is it?

Author-kun: *looks around* Where's Sakuma and Fudou?

Fubuki: *points* There…

Fudou: *hugs Kidou's arm* He's mine!

Sakuma: *hugs other arm* No mine!

Kidou: Oh geez…

Author-kun: Ohohoho! I dare Fudou, Sakuma and Yusuki to act like babies and ask for penguin plushies!

Fudou, Sakuma and Yusuki: Whaaaaaat?

Author-kun: *gets diapers* With full gear. No shorts *smiles*

Yusuki: Fine! *grabs diapers and heads for the bathroom with Fudou and Sakuma following* But I'm only doing this cuz I was dared to!

Author-kun: I'm gonna take lots of pictures!

Gouenji: To think…Yusuki without her shorts…

Boys: *nosebleed* Oh my god…

Author-kun: *sweatdrops* Perverts…

Yusuki, Fudou, Sakuma: *comes back*

Everyone except Fudou, Sakuma and Yusuki: Oh holy!

Yusuki: *blushes* You guys should stop staring…

Author-kun: Now act like babies!

Fudou: Hawuna nee-chan? My pengwuin pwease?

Haruna: Aw! Here you go Fudou! *gives penguin plushie*

Sakuma: *gets Fudou's penguin* Mine!

Fudou: WAAAAAAH!

Haruna: E-eto…Fudou-kun…

Kidou: Fudou! Shut up-

Yusuki: *tugs on Kidou's cape* Kidou nii-san? Can I hawe my pengwuin pweety pwease? *puppy dog eyes*

Kidou: O-oh s-s-sure…*gives plushie*

Yusuki: Awigatou!

Author-kun: Oh my god! Adorable! *takes lots of pictures* Oh and Yusuki, your diaper's coming off…

Yusuki: Oh (beep)! I'm not wearing any underwear!

Everyone: …..

Kidou: *passes out cuz of nosebleed*

Yusuki: I shouldn't have said that out loud huh?

Author-kun: You think? Don't worry Dare's over….

Fudou and Sakuma: *runs to the bathroom*

Yusuki: Thank goodness! *takes diaper off then throws it out the window*

Random guy: Oh Jesus! My eye!

All boys: Oh my freakin god…*epic nosebleeds!*

Author-kun: You're wearing underwear!

Yusuki: Yes. Yes I am *grins* And now for the dares! This list is from **FarahXMidori**

**1.I dare Burn and Gazelle to go on a romantic date together.**

**2.I dare Kazemaru to dress up in maid costume**

**3.I dare Midorikawa to kiss Hiroto**

**4.I dare Hiroto to eat 10000 pancakes that Fuyuka made.**

**5.I dare Tsunami to do a bungee jump**

Yusuki: Okay! Tulip-san, Gazel-san! You guys are going on a date!

Burn: Don't call me Tulip-san okay!

Yusuki: Tulip-kun?

Burn: No!

Author-kun: Tulip-chan?

Burn: No!

Author-kun and Yusuki: Tulip-hime?

Burn: Oh I give up…Let's go Gazel…

Gazel: Roger!

Yusuki: Who's roger! Are you cheating on Burn?

Burn and Gazel: *sweatdrop*

Author-kun: Okay okay! You guys shoo and have fun on your date!

Burn and Gazel: It's a dare! *slams the door*

Author-kun: Bwahahaha! My favorite one of all the dares right now! Kazemaru-kuuuuuun!

Kazemaru: I'm not a cross dresser okay!

Yusuki: Too bad! Lots of people think you're a cross dresser! *shoves maid costume to him* Change!

Kazemaru: F-fine! *goes to the bathroom*

Endou: *whispers to Author-kun* You going to take pictures?

Author-kun: Yup!

Endou: Mind giving me a copy? *grins*

Kazemaru: I heard that Endou!

Endou: *nervous laugh* Ehehehe…

Kazemaru: *comes out* T-this is so embarrassing! The skirt is way too short!

Author-kun: *takes lots of pictures* But it's so cute!

Kazemaru: This is wrong! I'm a boy for crying out loud!

Author-kun: Fine fine! You can go change now!

Kazemaru: yess! *runs to the bathroom to change*

Yusuki: Okie dokes! Midorikawa-kun! Your dare! NOW!

Hiroto: *blushes* Um uh…

Midorikawa: *blushes more* Bwah….

Everyone: Kiss kiss kiss!

Midorikawa: *kisses Hiroto* There!

Hiroto: *blushes most* W-wowww…

Author-kun: Fuyuka! Are you ready with the 10000 pancakes?

Fuyuka: Yup!

Yusuki: *shoves Hiroto into the pancakes* Bon appetite!

Hiroto: *starts shoving pancakes down his mouth*

Kazemaru: *comes out of the bathroom* You know Author-kun, you really need to get a maid…

Author-kun: Do I look like I have a job to afford that? Or maybe YOU should be the maid! *evil grin*

Kazemaru: …..Touche.

Author-kun: Tsunami! Bungee jumping time!

Tsunami: Wait!

Author-kun: Then off you go! *pushes Tsunami from a cliff*

Tsunami AAAAAAAAHHHHH! *screams like a girl*

Tachimukai: …..You didn't fasten him to any safety ropes….

Everyone: …

Author-kun: Woops….Oh right! Yusuki!

Yusuki: What?

Author-kun: Kiss Kidou!

Yusuki: Why the devil will I do that?

Author-kun: Just do it! *pushes Yusuki to Kidou*

Yusuki: W-w-wait! Why am I going to kiss him!

Author-kun: Cuz everything I say goes!

Yusuki: ….(beep)

Kidou: *blushes* Um uh…

Author-kun: *looks at the two of them* Just kiss….

Kidou: *kisses Yusuki*

Author-kun: *takes pictures* Waaaah! So (beep)ing cute!

Fudou and Sakuma: *dark aura appears* Yusuki!

Yusuki: *blushes* Oh so that's why… *gets hit by penguin*

Author-kun: Man! I never get tired of that! See you guys in the next chapters!


End file.
